


you are my sunshine

by uppercasebread



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, aliens owo, and i bet u guys will be able to find the, anyway this is sad and a little spooky!!!!!, main reference lmaooo, theres mentions of blood and a spooky melty alien, this is vaguely based off of alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppercasebread/pseuds/uppercasebread
Summary: “Hey, did someone let Jones down here? He’s in this hallway. Looks scared out of his mind.” Dustin’s words hung in the air for a moment. Lucas turned to Will. The smaller scientist’s face was pale, and Lucas could feel the chill that was coming from him. He surged forwards, smashing the COMM button with more force than necessary.“Do not touch that cat, Dustin. I repeat, do not touch the cat.”





	you are my sunshine

“Where did the Hub say the malfunction was, again?”

 Dustin’s voice crackled to life through the Hub’s speakers. Lucas moved to the screens at the front of the Hub, the massive space station they were all living on until they reached X2504, the alien planet they were supposed to be studying. There were cameras littered all throughout the station’s halls and rooms, a precaution in case the crew came into contact with something dangerous. There was a wide screen above the ones that displayed the camera’s views, with its own series of images. Currently, the ship’s malfunction warning was blaring through the dark, enclosed room. Lucas frowned, flipping a few switches before pressing the illuminated white ‘COMM’ button in the center of the control panel.

“Looks like the atmospheric intake regulator. Possibly built up pressure, just try stirring the tanks and see if the warning clears.” He said into the mic. He was able to watch Dustin as the other scientist made his way down the hallway. He was wearing light protective gear, just enough to avoid the heat of the maintenance hall and the equipment keeping the space station running; its vital organs. He saw Dustin give a thumbs up to one of the cameras on the way down- his toolbox took two hands to carry and he would have to set it down to use his comm.

Behind Lucas, Will limped into the room, his left leg swaddled in tight bandages and his hair mussed from sleep.

“What’s he doing?” He mumbled, his voice thick and deep in his chest.

“We’ve got a problem in the atmos regulators. He’s gonna try stirring them to see if that helps. How’s the leg?” Lucas spun his chair around as Will wandered around the Hub’s main room. He yawned widely before humming deeply.

“Same as yesterday. You seen anymore of those things wandering around?” He asked, dropping into the chair next to Lucas’, a hot cup of tea clutched in his hands. He could feel the warmth passing from his fingertips up to his chest. Lucas shook his head.

A soft meow from the ground caught Will’s attention, and he turned to see the crew cat, Jones, curled up underneath the console. The cat stretched, hopping up into Will’s lap and rubbing his head against Will’s chest. Will set his teacup down, rubbing his fingers in circles behind Jones’ ears as the fat orange cat purred in his lap.

“Nah, I think they were only in that one cave.” Lucas said. His eyes wandered to Will’s bandaged leg. Memories flashed through his mind of the creature that had done that to him (it had turned into  _him_  it had turned into  _Will_  and it had still been  _eating_  him oh god oh god oh god), he knew what the injury underneath those bandages looked like, too. The muscle had been ripped off of a portion of his calf, revealing the bone underneath. They all knew he’d never walk properly again. Lucas had nightmares about that thing, mingling with memories of holding Will’s head and singing an old lullaby to him while Mike bandaged his leg because he was in so much pain and he was so close to bleeding out when they’d found him.

Turning back to the array of screens in the darkened control room, Lucas allowed his attention to wander while Dustin worked on getting to the regulators and trying to fix them.

“What did it look like for you?”

The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he winced, spinning slightly to look at Will’s face. It was pallid, his eyes turned downward to watch Jones as the cat kneaded at his legs. Lucas felt a tight ball of regret form in his stomach.

“I’m sorry- you don’t have to answ-”

“It looked like Jones.”

Will’s voice was tight and clipped and Lucas understood. Jones was Will’s cat, Will was the one who had brought him on their ship in the first place, and Jones was his baby. He also knew that the alien had to touch something to become it (it was  _Will_  when he shot it, he was covered in blood and he looked so scared but they  _knew_  it wasn’t him and he had to shoot it). Will had kept Jones practically locked in his room at first, worried the alien would come for him again, but it never did. Lucas knew there was more to it than that, but he’d never asked. It seemed like something that should be left alone.

There was a whoosh of air, and the malfunction alarm stopped abruptly, suddenly making the Hub feel even quieter.

“Did that work? I don’t hear anything else down here.” Dustin’s voice crackled through the speakers, and Lucas turned back to the screens.

“Mal-alarm turned off, so probably.” Lucas said. He watched the screens, waiting for Dustin to appear in the basement hallway camera. It took him a moment, as he was struggling with the toolbox in his arms, but he appeared, trudging down the long hallway. There was a strip down one specific hallway that had lost its cameras during travel through an asteroid belt, and had yet to fix it.

Dustin disappeared from the ship’s sight, and Lucas leaned back in his chair, watching the various blips and beeps from the computer systems surrounding them. Everything was sharp and angular, and there seemed to be hundreds of buttons and switches and levers over pretty much every surface. Apparently, most of them didn’t do anything, but none of Lucas’ crew was allowed to try it, so they couldn’t be for sure.

A moment passed in silence before the speakers crackled again.

“Hey, did someone let Jones down here? He’s in this hallway. Looks scared out of his mind.” Dustin’s words hung in the air for a moment. Lucas turned to Will. The smaller scientist’s face was pale, and Lucas could feel the chill that was coming from him. He surged forwards, smashing the COMM button with more force than necessary.

“Do  _not_  touch that cat, Dustin. I repeat, do  _not_  touch the cat.”

Before Lucas could even try responding, Will had pushed away from the control panel and was rooting through their supplies, scattered on the back counter.

“Will, what the hell are you-”

“It’s that fuckin’ alien again!” Will hissed. He turned, and Lucas could see the handgun he was struggling to load, the anxiety coursing through him enough to make his hands shake.

“How can you be sure? Who knows how many of them are out here, it could be a different one!”

“I would never let one of those things touch Jones twice.” Will spat, his eyes dark. Before Lucas could try persuading him to stay, the shorter man was gone, whipping through the hall door and out into the ship.

 Lucas watched him leave through the cameras, stalking down the hallway with the gun at his side ominously. Putting his head in his hands, he waited for someone to speak.

Will rushed down the hallway faster than he thought he could move, feeling like every one of his nerves was on fire. He knew where the hallway was, knew where the alien was.

It didn’t take him long to reach his destination, but he hid behind the wall before entering, bracing himself to fight the monster again.

“Dustin? Are you still in there?” He shouted over the hiss of machinery. There was a muffled noise, a high yelp that sent waves of fire down WIll’s spine. Hissing, he turned the corner, holding the gun out in front of him, ready to fight if need be.

The fake Jones was in the center of the room, curled on Dustin’s chest. The scientist himself seemed frozen in time, wide, terrified eyes meeting with Will’s.

“Don’t. Move.” Will hissed, creeping closer to the alien on his friend’s chest. The cat stared at him, green eyes watching every move he made.

Once he got within ten feet from both man and cat, Will crouched low to the ground, not wanting to accidentally shoot Dustin. The alien hissed, cat-claws shooting out and digging into Dustin’s chest.

The scientist gasped as the fake cat’s claws tore through his uniform, and that was enough.

Not-Jones yowled, whipping around and sinking his teeth into Dustin’s neck, his body already beginning to change. His fur was darkening, the stripes in his fur melting together until the cat had become an amorphous blob, completely covering Dustin’s body.

Shrieking, Will fired. He managed to get three shots into the creature’s back before it turned on him, hundreds of teeth flashing in a pitch-black mouth. He shot again, just trying to keep the alien’s attention off of Dustin. The creature squealed at him, but didn’t move. Both waited in a tense silence like a stand-off, waiting for the other to attack first.

After a few moments, the creature returned to the scientist in its shifting claws, sinking its teeth into him again.

Will fired as many rounds as he could into the side of where he guessed the alien’s head was, sending it reeling with a high shriek. It slithered backwards, reddish-black blood dripping from its body as it tried to scurry away. It collapsed in a shivering ball, low whimpers emanating from it every few moments.

Will took that moment to turn his attention back to Dustin. Moving as quickly as he could, he scrambled over to his friend, wincing as he tried to avoid looking at the damage the alien had done to him.

There were massive pieces of flesh missing from his face and his neck, and it seemed to have been trying to eat his shoulders as well before Will had driven it off, small chunks of skin and tissue missing here and there. Blood was seeping from those wounds, and Will knew Dustin wouldn’t make it. Shivering, he reached for his comm, pressing the button with a shaking hand.

“Lucas, put it on the log that mission 234-8xo had one casualty, Dustin Henderson, at 8:32 AM, the morning-” A sob suddenly broke out of him, but he forced it down. “The m-morning of oc-october 23rd, t-two thousand fifty three.” He said. Underneath him, Dustin made a soft whimpering sound, garbled and pained. Will began to cry, but he kept his voice even as he began to sing softly, supporting Dustin’s head and running his fingers gently through Dustin’s hair.

“ _You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray._

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much i love you,_

_Please don’t take_

_My sunshine away._ ”


End file.
